Like a madeleine
by Lee Ab Koi
Summary: "Madre, ahora entiendo lo que es tener una familia. Es lo más maravilloso en la vida...". Para el reto del foro "El mejor gremio de todos Fairy Tail". Juvia Loxar.


**¡Hola, lectores! Estoy de vuelta con mi aportación al nuevo reto del mes del foro "El mejor gremio de todos Fairy Tail". Espero que les guste.**

**Disclaimer: **Fairy Tail no es de mi propiedad, todos los derechos a Hiro Mashima.

**Character: **Juvia Loxar.

**Fórum: **El mejor gremio de todos Fairy Tail

**Palabras: **971

**Like a _madeleine_**

La cabeza de Juvia estaba a punto de estallar esa tarde. Se hallaba sola en casa; su marido Gray Fullbuster había salido de misión y ella tuvo que quedarse en casa a cuidar de una pequeña criatura llorona y berrinchuda que no había parado de llorar desde que su joven marido se había marchado.

La maga de agua tomaba al pequeño individuo entre sus brazos, pero éste al sentir el contacto aumentaba su llanto. Así que lo mejor que le quedaba a Juvia por hacer era esperar sentada, mientras la criatura lloraba desconsolada.

-Por favor Gray-chan, para de llorar…- le susurraba, pero sólo hacía que el pequeño niño de apenas un año aumentara su llanto.

Entonces, en ese momento recordó lo que Lucy le había comentado la última vez que se reunieron en el gremio.

"_Los bebés siempre lloran principalmente por dos razones: o tienen hambre o se han hecho del baño."_

Fue así como la joven madre se puso de pie y fue a revisar si su hijo ya tenía el pañal cargado. Como pudo, acercó sus manos al pequeño traserito de su bebé e inspeccionó. Se hallaba tan seco como el clima normal de la ciudad.

-Supongo que entonces tienes hambre.

Fue a la cocina y buscó algo que su pequeño pudiera ingerir. Pero, para su desgracia, esa tarde la alacena se encontraba vacía. Le dio un vistazo al refrigerador y encontró sólo huevos, leche y un puñado de limones. Rebuscando un poco, encontró al final mantequilla y un poco de harina.

Observó todo lo que tenía a la mano, y lo único que se le ocurrió preparar fue algo que una vez su madre le enseñó a preparar: magdalenas. Empezó a batir huevos con la leche y la mantequilla, mientras preparaba el molde. Con los lloriqueos de Gray-chan, apenas se podía concentrar.

Al pasar una hora, todo estaba listo ya. Sacó los panecitos recién hechos del horno, y sacó uno. Esperó alrededor de 10 minutos a que se enfriara, y fue a llevárselo a su pequeñito. Pellizcó un trozo de una esquinita, y se lo acercó a la boca. El niño al principio abrió la boquita para probar, pero al saborearlo por un segundo lo escupió y sus chillidos se hicieron más intensos. Juvia dio un suspiro de frustración.

-No entiendo qué es lo que quieres Gray-chan, Juvia lo ha intentado todo…

Observó a su pequeño hijo. Tenía el cabello azul oscuro y los ojos grises, como su padre. De hecho, el niño parecía una copia exacta de su esposo; era serio, y raras veces lloraba, era por ese motivo por el que le extrañaba que se hallara tan histérico. Juvia suspiró. Ese pequeño no había sacado nada de su madre, ni siquiera un rasgo físico. La única esperanza que tenía era que su magia fuese de agua, como la de ella.

Por toda su frustración acumulada, el clima de la ciudad comenzó a cambiar, llenando el cielo de nubes que empezaron a descargar una tormenta imparable. Truenos empezaron a resonar, y eso hizo que el pequeño llorara con más desconsuelo. Juvia no sabía qué hacer, empezó a desesperarse. Y estaba a punto de soltarse en llanto cuando la puerta de su casa se abrió de golpe.

-¡Vaya chubasco que se armó afuera!- exclamó el joven hombre, de nombre Gray Fullbuster.

-¡Gray-sama ha vuelto!- exclamó aliviada Juvia, y fue pronto a ayudarle a su marido a quitarse el abrigo que tenía.

-¿Qué ocurre, Juvia?- le preguntó a su mujer, viendo la innegable preocupación en su mirada.

-Gray-chan no ha parado de llorar desde la mañana que se marchó, Gray-sama. Juvia ha intentado de todo para tranquilizarlo, pero no parece tener remedio…

El mago volteó a ver a su primogénito, quién al divisarlo con sus pequeños ojitos, se calló. El bebé estiró sus brazos hacia su padre, riendo abiertamente. El hombre sonrió. Cogió a su hijo entre sus fuertes brazos, y el niño se abrazó completamente a su cuello. Era un cuadro conmovedor.

-¿Qué es ese aroma a limón?- comentó Gray, olisqueando el ambiente.

-Ah, Juvia preparó magdalenas Gray-sama.

-¡Genial! ¿Quieres una, Gray?- le preguntó el mago a su hijo, quién, como si pudiera entenderle, asintió gustoso. Juvia se sorprendió, ya que cuando ella se la ofreció, el niño prácticamente se la escupió en la cara.

Se sentaron todos en la barra de la cocina, y el mago de hielo cogió un pedacito de pan, y se lo llevó a la boca del niño. El pequeño Gray atrapó el pedazo entre sus encías, y comenzó a morder como podía el trozo.

-¡Eso, hijo!- exclamó orgulloso el mago, y el niño rió abiertamente. Juvia sonrió enternecida, después de todo se trataba de lo más valioso para ella: su esposo y su hijo, su _familia_.

En eso, después de que su hijo soltara una risotada, el cielo comenzó a despejarse, y el Sol salió resplandeciente de nuevo. Juvia miró por la ventana sorprendida, ya que ella no había tenido nada qué ver con el cambio de clima. Miró a su pequeño sonreír, y entendió lo que estaba pasando. No pudo evitar sonreír con ganas.

-Gray-chan, ven con mamá- le extendió los brazos a su pequeño, sonriendo. El niño la miró de forma recelosa. Pero Juvia no se daba por vencida. El pequeño volteó a ver su padre, quién asintió sonriendo, y entonces también extendió sus brazos. Juvia cargó entre sus brazos a su pequeño, más que contenta.

Gray los miró, y sonrió al instante. Tenía una maravillosa familia, no podía pedir más. Se unió al abrazo. En eso, Juvia exclama…

-Gray-sama, tiene pedacitos de magdalena en su boca…

-Ah, vaya.

Y los tres soltaron una risotada. Juvia no podía estar más feliz en su vida.

"_Madre, ahora entiendo lo que es tener una familia. Es lo más maravilloso en la vida…"_

FIN

**¿Qué les pareció? Recuerden que pueden dejarme cualquier comentario, son bien recibidos. ¡Gracias de antemano por leer! Estamos en contacto.**

**Nota: **_**Madeleine**_** es "Magdalena" en francés. Sí, me ha tocado esa palabra XD.**

**Nota 2: No sé si estén enterados, pero en Francia hay unos panecitos muy famosos llamados "magdalenas", que tienen olor a limón. En América se les conoce como "panquecitos" o, en Chile por ejemplo, "queques" (Wikipedia me lo dijo XD).**

_**Lee Ab Koi**_


End file.
